warhammer40kfandomcom-20200222-history
Ulthwé
Ulthwé, whose full name is actually Ulthanash Shelwé (which means "Song of Ulthanash" in the Aeldari Lexicon), is one of the largest remaining Aeldari craftworlds that survived the Fall of the Aeldari. It is whispered by those of other craftworlds that the Aeldari of Ulthwé have been damned and tainted by their world-ship's proximity to the eastern rim of the Eye of Terror in the Segmentum Obscurus, exaggerating their psychic potential. This is also why these Asuryani are sometimes called "the Damned." But the people of Ulthwé know instead that they are a bulwark between the survival of their species and utter destruction. Ulthwé has long sought to covertly intervene in the affairs of the other intelligent species of the galaxy, particularly Humanity, in an attempt to alter events to favour the continued survival of the Aeldari race and defeat the threat posed by Chaos. These efforts have been led for over ten thousand Terran years by Ulthwé's High Farseer Eldrad Ulthran. Since the rise of the Ynnari in the wake of the Great Rift's birth, Ulthran has become a staunch ally of Yvraine, the high priestess of Ynnead. He believes that the god of the dead and his Ynnari servants may offer the only path to salvation for the Aeldari and the rest of the galaxy. This craftworld's world-rune, "The Eye of Isha," symbolises the sorrow of Isha, the fertility goddess from whom the Aeldari believe they descend. Isha, it is said, wept bitterly when Asuryan, the king of the Aeldari gods, ordered her separation from her mortal children. Vaul forged her tears into glittering Spirit Stones so that her grief might not be in vain. Today, the warriors of Ulthwé bear this symbol as their sigil, a poignant reminder of the godhood they lost long ago. History Guardian of Craftworld Ulthwé]] During the Fall of the Aeldari, the event that marked the birth of the Dark Prince Slaanesh, Ulthwé was caught in the pull of the Eye of Terror. Here it has remained for many Terran millennia, trapped, where the Immaterium intersects with realspace. It is a breeding ground for Chaos and a gateway into the Warp. Due to this baleful proximity to the Eye, Ulthwé must be on constant high alert in case of attacks by the forces of Chaos. Constant risk and warfare has hardened this craftworld's citizens to hardship. Due to the lack of Aspect Warriors on the craftworld, Ulthwé maintains a standing militia known as the Black Guardians, who are highly skilled and better-trained than the standard Guardians of other craftworlds. Craftworld Ulthwé is home to many of the most powerful psykers in the galaxy. The Aeldari of Ulthwé cast themselves as sentinels, keeping an endless vigil over this dread gulf. There, elite cadres of Farseers keep watch for the many and varied guises of Chaos, for Ulthwé's many talented mystics can foresee future events with a greater precision than those of other craftworlds. This foresight has allowed them both to preserve their line and thwart their eternal enemies, the forces of the Great Enemy, She Who Thirsts. Ulthwé uses such future-knowledge often to the detriment of other intelligent races, always acting to preserve the Aeldari, whatever the cost. Due to the craftworld's close proximity to the Eye, Ulthwé maintains a larger number of Warlocks, though others believe it is because their location causes exaggerated psychic powers in the Ulthwé population that results in the emergence of more Warlocks. Whatever the reason, many Warlocks, Seers and other psychic warriors follow the Ulthwé armies to battle and their psychic skills are even more advanced than those found on other craftworlds of the Asuryani, as they are able to see the skeins of fate further and farther ahead in time and with greater precision. One of the more famous and integral aspects of the Ulthwé craftworld is its Seer Council. Led by Eldrad Ulthran, the council both overtly and secretly interferes with other species in an attempt to steer fate in their favour. This has no doubt allowed the Ulthwé craftworld to survive so long in such a perilous position. At the behest of the council, the craftworld's warriors are often sent into apparently unrelated battles that will ultimately concern Ulthwé itself. It is largely through these seemingly arbitrary conflicts that have earned the Aeldari their reputation for random and capricious behaviour. The Farseers of Ulthwé know well that stopping the fall of a single stone can sometimes prevent an avalanche, and they manipulate fate itself in order to avert disaster. After all, the Seers of Ulthwé would rather see a hundred thousand Humans perish than a single Aeldari life slip away. Through its interference with other races, Ulthwé is supposedly responsible for several devastating events in the Imperium of Man, including the Second War for Armageddon, the Sanapan Scouring, the Mortis Annihilation and the Third Coming of Orian. Yet they have also made powerful allies within the Imperium, such as the ancient and wealthy House Belisarius of Terra, one of the families of the Navis Nobilite, having saved this house of Navigators' fortune and honour in times long past. The House of Belisarius then forged the Pact of Anwyn with the Aeldari of Ulthwé, agreeing to repay their debt seven times by coming to the aid of Ulthwé whenever it is requested. In the 10,000 Terran years since the Pact was forged, the House of Belisarius has been called to repay five of the seven debts. Because of Ulthwé's heavy reliance on Seers and Warlocks in its forces, the craftworld finds itself lacking in Aspect Warriors. The Path of the Seer is long and treacherous, leaving little time for an Aeldari to focus upon the Path of the Warrior. To compensate, it maintains a highly-trained standing army known as the Black Guardians named for the colour of their armour, who are dedicated to rapidly responding to the many attacks from the Eye of Terror. They are feared throughout the region around the Eye of Terror, both as saviours and dreaded foes. To perceive a force of Ulthwé Guardians as weak would be a grave mistake, for their Seers and Warlocks guide them even upon the battlefield. Thanks to this force, Ulthwé has survived millennia of constant attacks by the forces of Chaos. Though the battle-psykers of Ulthwé are potent, they cannot win battles on their own. It is for this reason that Ulthwé maintains such a large standing army of Guardians. The most powerful of these psykers is Eldrad Ulthran, the de facto leader of the craftworld. The Seers of Ulthwé are said to be much more capable than those of other craftworlds and can see far into the future to shape the destiny of their craftworld based on their insights. The Seers may predict catastrophe and steer Ulthwé away from it, or determine the best course of action regardless of the cost to other races. Such foresight can lead the people of Ulthwé to perform actions which seem selfish and erratic in the eyes of Men and other races, but to the Seers of Ulthwé it is clear that such actions must be performed for the good of the craftworld. Though results may not directly arise from such action, it will indirectly influence Ulthwé's fate perhaps far into the future. Era Indomitus The scryers of Ulthwé were masters of foresight, and had read disaster in the stars long before the coming of the Great Rift, or the Dathedian as the Aeldari knew it. Even with all their artifice, these arch-manipulators were unable to allay the doom that was unfolding before them -- only to mitigate its true and terrible potential. Priding themselves on their subtlety, the Ulthwé Aeldari tipped the scales of conflict where they could, aiding the "lesser races" against the forces of Chaos in a hundred different war zones across the Segmentum Obscurus. It was their High Farseer Eldrad Ulthran who was ultimately behind the amassing of the Crystal Seers and the events on the crystal moon of Coheria during the Battle of Port Demesnus in 999.M41 that saw the Aeldari god of the dead Ynnead partially awaken from his slumber. For millennia the Seer Council of Ulthwé had masterminded the defence of the Eye of Terror and its surrounding planets, holding back the tide of Chaos until Abaddon's alliance of Chaos forces in the 13th Black Crusade saw it finally torn apart. But perhaps their greatest coup was ensuring Yvraine and the Ynnari reached the Shrine of Hera in the Ultramarines' fortress-monastery upon Macragge -- first by a grand ritual that saw her borne across time and space from Craftworld Biel-Tan following the Battle of Biel-Tan, and then by force of arms when the Black Legion attempted to stop them. In this they allowed Yvraine to wrench the Primarch Roboute Guilliman back from the brink of death. Upon Macragge during the Ultramar Campaign, the Daughter of Shades used Ynnead's power to give the Primarch a new lease of life, combining Aeldari insight with Adeptus Mechanicus artifice to sustain the Primarch indefinitely. That act saw the Imperium of Man redefined in a new era. With the Primarch given Aeldari aid enough to reach the Imperial Palace upon Terra during the Terran Crusade, and governance of Humanity's realm taken over by the one soul with mental strength and logistical skill enough to hold it together, Humanity was given the wherewithal to hold back the tide of Chaos -- for a time, at least. Though they had done so by methods so indirect that none suspected their intervention, the Seers of Ulthwé had created a Human shield against the scourge of Chaos so broad and so strong it had borne the weight of a hundred invasions and still not shattered. Yet even the finest bulwark will fall apart under the relentless tide, and even Ulthwé was not infallible. The scryers of Ulthwé sifted the visions that entered their minds when they let their consciousnesses drift along the landscape of the future, picking out those fault lines where a concerted attack could shatter their plans. Some of those Imperial planets they watched over were corrupt, their Human masters looking after only their own interests as their cities and people burned around them. On these, the Ulthwéans resorted to that most desperate of all courses of action -- direct intervention. Planetary Governors and their councillors who were too corrupt or slow-witted to stop their people from falling to Chaos were attacked by Black Guardian warhosts and stealthy Aspect Warrior forces who slew the leaders of each failing enterprise. In this, the craftworld ensured its targets' replacement, usually with more competent individuals inspired to proactivity by the shocking demise of their predecessors. The Imperial worlds that Ulthwé attacked found themselves ruled capably once more, each planet a stronger link in a chain that would hold back the tide of Chaos for a little longer. Notable Events *'The Pride of the Phoenix (ca. M31)' - Farseer Eldrad Ulthran of Craftworld Ulthwé contrives a meeting with Fulgrim, the Primarch of the Emperor's Children Space Marine Legion, to warn him of the tendrils of Chaos that are corrupting the Legiones Astartes in the days before the Battle of Istvaan III. Despite the fact they could have changed the fate of the galaxy, the Aeldari's warnings fall on deaf ears as Fulgrim is already in the grip of Slaanesh. As the Horus Heresy unfolds, the Dark Gods turn a full half of the ancient Space Marine Legions to their cause. Chaos runs rampant and the galaxy burns. *'The War in the Webway (514.M38)' - The Aeldari of Ulthwé and the Drukhari Jade Knife Kabal of Commorragh battle for dominance within the shattered spars of the Webway. With the death toll spiralling into the thousands on either side, an uneasy truce is agreed upon -- despite their mutual loathing, both sides know well that Aeldari lives are too valuable to waste in such numbers. *'Maedrax Stirs (783.M41)' - Eldrad Ulthran foresees a fleet of Imperial Explorators unwittingly awakening the Necron Tomb World of Maedrax. Before the night is out, the Aeldari have moved through hidden star-portals to Maedrax and destroyed the Imperial ships in a series of pinpoint strikes. The Aeldari make planetfall in force and purge the Necron presence before it can fully awaken, but they do not escape unscathed. A nearby Battle Barge of the Blood Angels Chapter, dispatched to avenge the disappearance of the Explorator fleet, intercepts the Ulthwé warhost as it fights its way out of the system and takes a deadly toll. Worse still, the Necron presence in the Maedrax System proves far more widespread than even the Aeldari believed. An entire dynasty awakes across the system, world by haunted world. *'The Pyre of Killiak's Bane (838.M41)' - Imperial xenologists begin to plunder the buried artefacts of the Aeldari Maiden Kiliak, triggering a devastating response from the nearby Asuryani craftworlds of Ulthwé and Biel-Tan. After a confirmed sighting of the Phoenix Lord Jain Zar and over a hundred of her Howling Banshees disciples, the Imperial interlopers are killed to the last person, incinerated, and their ashes scattered to the wind. *'The Roar of the Beast (941.M41)' - In the act of preventing a WAAAGH! that would have strayed into the path of Craftworld Idharae, the Aeldari of Ulthwé raise the Ork Warlord Ghazghkull Thraka to prominence. The self-styled prophet of the Ork gods unites his barbaric followers against the industrial Hive World of Armageddon. Word of the unbridled destruction caused by WAAAGH! Ghazghkull spills out until every Ork within ten light years is spoiling for a "proppa fight," inspiring a dozen other WAAAGH!s which bleed into one another until they capsize a huge swathe of the Imperium. *'The End Times (991.M41)' - The Aeldari mystic Kysaduras the Anchorite proclaims the End Times to have begun. After lengthy meditation alongside Eldrad Ulthran of Ulthwé, he preaches to the high seers that the Aeldari's only hope of survival lies with Ynnead, the Aeldari god of the dead, whose name is only ever spoken in whispers. *'Sanctity Breached (998.M41)' - Furious battle erupts in the twilight realm of the Webway as Chaos Space Marines of the Thousand Sons Traitor Legion fight their way to within sight of the Black Library. Their leader, the master Chaos Sorcerer Ahriman, is thwarted by a powerful force of Aeldari Harlequins and allies from both Craftworld Ulthwé and Craftworld Lugganath. Several major arteries of the webway are choked with the dead before the warrior-psykers of the Thousand Sons are driven from the secret paths by a concerted attack. The breach caused by the rampaging Chaos Sorcerers is runically sealed but, as a result, a section of the Webway is lost forever. *'The Sign Beyond the Grave (999.M41)' - In the Hidden Chamber of Ulthanash Shelwé, High Farseer Eldrad Ulthran allows his spirit to flow amongst the departed souls of his people that haunt Ulthwé's Infinity Circuit. Under the susurration of countless billions of voices he hears a swelling pulse, like a deep and distant psychic heartbeat. It gives him hope and sets in motion a chain of events that will see the Aeldari species shaken to its core. *'The Prophecies of the Seer (999.M41)' - Kysaduras the Anchorite, sequestered in his wraithbone cell, prophesises the awakening of Ynnead, the Aeldari god of the dead. His words are riddles and half-truths, and the Seer Council of Ulthwé debate their implications until a single thread of terrible potential is winnowed from the rest. Only one amongst them has the nerve to follow it. Finding common cause with the Harlequins of the Masque of the Midnight Sorrow, Eldrad Ulthran enlists the troupe of the Death Jester Inriam's Spectre into an ingenious and near-blasphemous series of heists. *'The Theft of the Crystal Seers (999.M41)' - A new rendition of the events of the Fall of the Aeldari becomes fashionable amongst the performing Harlequins of the Laughing God and tours the craftworlds one after another. It is unlike the traditional cycle, which ends with Slaanesh and Cegorach locked in a duel without end. This latest performance has an epilogue that hints at another being joining the cast and eventually overcoming She Who Thirsts. These theatrical portrayals are not the only illusions brought to the Masque of the Midnight Sorrow's audiences. After the masque departs the day following the performance, one of the glinting statues from that craftworld's Dome of Crystal Seers is missing, though few are skilled enough to pierce the veil of illusion left in its place. *'Battle of Port Demesnus (999.M41)' - On the Imperial planet of Port Demesnus, the forces of Saim-Hann and Ulthwé strike from long-hidden valleys and subterranean arbours, bypassing the cordons that make the planet an Imperial Navy stronghold. As the Aeldari fall upon the population, the Imperium reinforces the planet's defenders a dozen times over. Only the canny Watch Captain Artemis of the Deathwatch spots the ruse for what it is -- a distraction to allow Eldrad Ulthran and his forces to make use of the planet's crystalline moon of Coheria for their own arcane purposes. Upon Coheria, the stolen crystal seers of the craftworlds are arranged in a ritual formation, each providing a hyperspatial link to the world-ship from which it was taken -- or rather to its Infinity Circuit. The rite nears completion, and the departed souls of the Aeldari craftworlds are channelled across realspace to inhabit not Spirit Stones, but the psycho-reactive crystalline grains of sand that cover the moon Coheria. With so many dead souls flaring in such close proximity, the deity Ynnead is roused by their blazing beacon of ghostlight, and for a moment it seems that the god of the dead may become a reality far before the prophesised time. It is then that the Deathwatch under Captain Artemis attacked, slaying Inriam's Spectre and driving Eldrad Ulthran's ritual wild moments before its completion. The Aeldari are forced to abandon their work and flee with the ritual only partially completed. *'The Justice of Seers (999.M41)' - In the wake of the Battle of Biel-Tan and the emergence of the Yncarne, the Seers of Ulthwé open a portal from their Dome of Crystal Seers to its equivalent upon Biel-Tan, destroying the precious and irreplaceable souls of several deceased Farseers within the Ulthwé Infinity Circuit to do so. The sacrifice is deemed necessary to ensure the Ynnari are rescued from becalmed Biel-Tan before the strife they have sown sees the craftworld consumed in the fires of civil war between those who accept Ynnead's message and those enraged by the damage the Ynnari have done to their home. They are called to account by Ulthwé's Seer Council, as is Eldrad Ulthran, for his arrogance in co-opting the psyches of generations of dead Aeldari is beyond countenance. Emissaries from Craftworld Altansar speak in the Ynnari's defence, revealing that Ynnead's nascent consciousness had a hand in allowing the Altansari to survive their craftworld's millennia-long ordeal in the Eye of Terror. The trial becomes ever more heated as courtly negotiations turn to veiled threats, then to open hostility and even psychic attack. Only the intervention of no less a Seer than Kysaduras the Anchorite, unseen for generations, prevents the council from kinstrife of the worst kind. The Ynnari and their Ulthwéan allies, accompanied by the Altansari, are allowed to leave on the proviso that they venture into the Eye of Terror in search of the legendary Croneswords of Morai-Heg, never to return. *'The Might of Chaos (999.M41)' - Abaddon the Despoiler, Warmaster of Chaos, launches the greatest invasion of realspace ever seen, known as the 13th Black Crusade. The Seer Council of Ulthwé has waited long for this moment, and leads the Asuryani craftworlds in a united war effort to contain the Chaos armies flooding from the Eye of Terror. The Aeldari cause horrific damage to the Chaos Space Marine Traitor Legions on dozens of worlds, suffering untenable casualties in their turn as the minions of the Great Enemy fight back. Unfortunately for the Aeldari and the Imperium alike, the psychic stink of war is so all-pervading that Abaddon's daemonic allies are able to manifest in their billions. They are quick to join the slaughter, and the death toll rises ever higher. *'Battle of Ulthwé (Unknown Date.M42)' - Following the creation of the Great Rift, Craftworld Ulthwé dispatched nearly all of its forces across the galaxy in an attempt to stem the tide of Chaos. In a dangerous move, every warhost of Ulthwé is sent out across the galaxy, leaving the craftworld with few defences. The Seer Council states that need necessitates such daring, as the threads of fate must be twisted in many places simultaneously to avoid greater doom. Several of Ulthwé's warhosts cross the Great Rift to enter the darkened galactic north of the Imperium Nihilus. Upon the Ice World of Rimenok they aid the beleaguered Imperial forces led by the Space Wolves and Dark Angels. The Ulthwé forces provide a distraction, allowing the humans to safely withdraw. Other warhosts aid the T'au Farsight Enclaves on Vior'los and the Grey Knights upon the cursed moon of Tcharla. Each action by the armies of Ulthwé preserves allies needed for future battles against Chaos. But the forces of Chaos took advantage of Ulthwé's generosity. Daemonic forces invaded the largely defenceless Ulthwé, breaching the craftworld's surface to alight within the Dome of Crystal Portents. There, they are met in battle by the exiled Farseer Eldrad Ulthran and his faithful followers, along with warriors of the Ynnari and Harlequins. Despite the presence of Kairos Fateweaver and a sextet coven of Keepers of Secrets, the Aeldari swiftly banish their foes. *'Adonis Palace Massacre (Unknown Date.M42)' - In the Era Indomitus, the forces of Craftworld Ulthwé sometimes directly intervened on Imperial worlds to remove corrupt administrators and other forces that could negatively impact Humanity's fight against the Archenemy. But the culling of Imperial incompetents was not a plan without cost in Aeldari lives. Merciless indeed were the methods of Ulthwé's Seer Council, for they prized speed and efficacy over slow and often fruitless diplomacy. This was especially true on the planet Cadmas Tertius, site of the Adonis Palace Massacre. The first the Adonites knew of the Asuryani attack was the sudden appearance of a squadron of Hemlock Wraithfighters, escorted by Crimson Hunters from the Shrine of the Shrieking Squall. Descending from a shimmering, psychically formed cloud, the black Hemlocks threaded their way through a hail of anti-aircraft fire. In places they lost precious psyker-pilots to the sheer weight of fire, but the remainder bombarded the spiretips of the ruling hive cities with waves of crippling despair so intense they caused mass suicides within. The strike stopped a ritual of summoning performed by the narcissistic rulers of the planet -- a grand spell of profane luxury intended to bring Slaaneshi daemons into reality. In doing so, the assault prevented a split in realspace that would have seen Cadmas Tertius infested by warpspawn, and later condemned to Exterminatus at the decree of the Emperor's Inquisition. The planet's demise had been averted just in time, but those Aeldari emissaries who were sent to point this out to the new Imperial rulership were sent away at gunpoint. Instead of being welcomed as saviours, the black-clad Ulthwéans were called murderers and accused of grand regicide. Tempers flared, and harsh words exchanged. Though the Aeldari left, the matter was far from over. The Adonites' replacements proved untainted by Chaos, though they were now hell-bent on taking revenge against the Aeldari. Under a false flag of parley, Adonis' naval complement approached the Asuryani who were still monitoring them in-system. Hugely outnumbered, several Ulthwéan starships were blasted apart before the rest could slip into the darkness of the void, cursing the short-sighted nature of the Humans they had given valuable Aeldari lives to save. Ulthwé Military Forces of Craftworld Ulthwé fight valiantly against the forces of Chaos.]] Due to Ulthwé's close proximity to the Eye of Terror, this craftworld boasts far more psykers than others. Consequently, it has few Aspect Warriors, instead relying heavily upon its standing army of citizen troops, the Black Guardians. These fearless soldiers hold back the advance of the Chaos hordes in a hundred different locations, striking with serpentine swiftness from hidden webway portals across Segmentum Obscurus. Supporting these troops will be assortments of vehicles and elite units armed and equipped with advanced Aeldari technology. Ulthwé also employs large number of psykers on the battlefield, sometimes in the form of a Seer Council consisting of multiple Farseers and Warlock bodyguards. The Seer Council or Seers will use their potent psychic powers to destroy the minds of their enemies, shape the battle's course to their favour, and perform other tasks to ensure their victory. However, every time a Seer or Warlock delves into the Warp to harness its power to their favour, they risk their own minds. Many have been lost to the terrors of the Warp. Ulthwé armies may strike fast and hard in the form of an Ulthwé Strike Force, a highly mobile entity of Ulthwé's power in which units utilise Jetbikes and other fast vehicles, which enables the force to strike quickly and decisively through Webway gates and vanish as quickly as they appeared. The sight of an Ulthwé force is a brooding, dark image, filled with the air of mourning and suffering. The primary colour of Ulthwé's military forces, troops and vehicles alike, is an ominous black. This is often contrasted with spotted colours and patterns of bone white, golden yellow and dark red. Notable Locations *'Calmainoc' - This is the name given to a great space dock that is not strictly located within the craftworld, but rather to a Webway portal that is hardwired into the structure of Ulthwé itself. The portal is indistinguishable from the main doors, though the actual harbour could be located anywhere in the galaxy or even beyond it. The only certainty is the fact that the way in and out of Calmainoc is through Craftworld Ulthwé. *'Ghreivan's Gate' - Ghreivan's Gate is a circular frame that is decorated with several runes that stretch across several dimensions. This gate is actually a Webway portal and one among hundreds that exist in the craftworld. These serve as access points to Webway routes that were designed by the original architects of Ulthwé in order to allow its inhabitants access to distant locations in a matter of moments. Notable Ulthwé Aeldari *'Eldrad Ulthran' - High Farseer Eldrad Ulthran is the mightiest and most ancient Farseer of the Ulthwé craftworld. He is perhaps the most gifted psyker ever born amongst the Aeldari, his incredible foresight having saved many thousands of Aeldari lives. Among Eldrad's accomplishments are supposedly: igniting the Second War for Armageddon so as to spare the precious lives of 10,000 Aeldari, initiating the Sanapan Scouring, the Mortis Annihilation and the Third Coming of Orian, as well as warning the Emperor of Horus' treachery and the Aeldari of Iyanden of the coming of the Tyranids. He created and carried into battle the Staff of Ulthamar, and his resilience and power has been a rallying point for the declining Aeldari race. Eldrad was instrumental in bringing about the partial awakening of the god of the dead Ynnead which led to the formation of the Ynnari. Banished from Ulthwé by its Seer Council for making such decisions for the whole Aeldari species without their input, he has become a staunch ally of Yvraine and the Ynnari. He believes that the full awakening of Ynnead offers the only true hope for his species' survival. Eldrad is always willing to ally with the Imperium, but sees Humanity as a shield that can protect the Aeldari from destruction until they can find a way to destroy Slaanesh on their own. He has no compunction about sending millions of Humans to their deaths if it will save far more precious Aeldari lives. *'Taldeer' - Farseer Taldeer was the leader of an Aeldari strike force that was sent to Lorn V in anticipation of an impending Necron attack. She and her strike force saved Imperial Guard General Sturnn and his men on two different occasions, without them knowing until much later. When General Sturnn returned the favor by shielding the Aeldari from a huge Ork WAAAGH!, the two races formed a temporary (and uneasy) alliance to further their own goals. Farseer Taldeer later on led a strike force to destroy the Necrons that had arisen on Kronus, that the forces of the Tau were trying, but failing, to keep at bay. Farseer Taldeer's presence on Kronus attracted the attention of the Imperial General Lukas Alexander, who was tasked with chasing down Taldeer after her manipulation of the Imperial Guard on Lorn V. *'Caerys' - Farseer Caerys was the leader of the Aeldari forces in the Kaurava System. She is allegedly the successor of Farseer Taldeer. The Aeldari are based in a site sacred to them, on Kaurava III, where they destroyed a manifestation of the C'tan god, the Deceiver, while defeating local Necron forces. Of the warring factions in the Kaurava System, the Dark Eldar Archon Tahril considered Lord Firaeveus Carron and Farseer Caerys to be the least foolish of the other commanders. *'Idranel' - Farseer Idranel foresaw a large Tyranid swam heading on a path that would lead it towards Ulthwé. In order to combat this threat, the Aeldari would divert the hive fleet towards the worlds of the Sub-sector Aurelia. But as the Blood Ravens Space Marine Chapter watched over this sector, Idranel's forces came into conflict with the Adeptus Astartes. Idranel was ultimately slain on the world of Meridian by Blood Ravens' Sergeant Tarkus. With her death, the Imperial forces believed that Aeldari activity on the planet would cease. *'Auric Stormcloud' - Farseer Auric Stormcloud led a quest to stop the Harbinger of Slaanesh, the Daemon Prince Shaha Gaathon, from attempting to possess the Rogue Trader Janus Darke and using his body to reclaim a powerful relic and bring ruin to the Eldar race. Auric was accompanied by his personal bodyguard and relative Athenys. Compelling the Navigator Simon Beliarius of House Belisarius to act for him under the Pact of Anwyn, Auric passed through the Eye of Terror with Darke to the Crone World of Belial IV to retrieve the ancient and potent artefact known as the Deathsword. This powerful weapon was said to echo the power of Khaela Mensha Khaine, as the Aeldari managed to forge it from the engines of awesome power beneath the Temple-Palace of Asuryan -- a captured echo of the death of the universe given form. Ten millennia earlier, before the Fall, this sword was used to strike down the Daemon Prince Gaathon. The sword was then placed within the Temple-Palace for safekeeping. This relic remained trapped on Belial IV in the Temple-Palace of Asuryan in the southern continent of Astayan, in the city of Zytheraa, for ten millennia. When Auric finally found the blade he fought, and was ultimately slain, by the Daemon Prince, but not before his soul took residence in the Soul Stones he had placed in the Rogue Trader's forehead before arriving to Belial IV, under the auspices that they would protect Darke from daemonic possession. During the ensuing fight with Gaathon, Auric's own Soul Stones were destroyed, and so, he moved on to the one in Janus's head and took control of his body. Using the Deathsword, he struck down the Daemon Prince, destroying its mortal form. He then departed with the ancient blade, as he foresaw the need to utilise it in the future, and departed to Ulthwé for some unfinished business while still controlling his now human body. His ultimate fate is unknown. *'Kauerith' - In 858.M41, Farseer Kauerith led an Aeldari strike force in an assault on the Shrine World of Dimmamar, the birth world of Sebastian Thor. Adepta Sororitas Seraphim Superior Amelda of the Order of the Bloody Rose immediately retaliates, leading her squad of Seraphim in a daring attack to slay the Farseer. The Seraphim's pistols blast a bloody path through a score of black-clad Aeldari before the Sisters are engulfed in a hurricane of psychic lighting. Though many of her companions fall, Amelda refuses to yield and defiantly advances through the eldritch storm, slaying the Aeldari Farseer with a single bolt round to the head. Sources *''Citadel Journal'' 17, "The Storm, The Hunter and the Seer: Eldrad Ulthran, The Farseer of Ulthwe", pp. 47-48 *''Codex: Adeptus Sororitas'' (6th Edition) (Digital Edition), pp. 17-18 *''Codex: Craftworlds'' (8th Edition), pg. 29 *''Codex: Eye of Terror'' (3rd Edition) *''Codex: Eldar Craftworlds'' (7th Edition), pp. 39-40, 48, 52, 172-179, 279-281 *''Codex: Eldar'' (6th Edition), pp. 14, 21-23, 28, 53, 74, 82, 86 *''Codex: Eldar'' (4th Edition), pp. 50-51 *''Codex: Eldar'' (3rd Edition), pg. 37 *''Codex: Eldar'' (2nd Edition), pg. 33 *''Craftworld Iyanden - A Codex: Eldar Supplement'' (6th Edition), pp. 23-24 *''The Gathering Storm - Part Two - Fracture of Biel-Tan'' (7th Edition), pp. 4-101 *''Psychic Awakening - Phoenix Rising'' (8th Edition), pp. 14-15 *''Warhammer 40,000: Planetstrike'' (5th Edition), pg. 56 *''White Dwarf'' 286 (US), "Heroes and Villains of the 41st Millennium: Eldrad Ulthran, Farseer of Ulthwé" by Phil Kelly *''White Dwarf'' 227 (US), "Chapter Approved: Eldar - Eldrad Ulthran: Farseer", pp. 73-80 *''White Dwarf'' 172 (US), "The Eldar", pp. 5-16 *''Fulgrim'' (Novel) by Graham McNeill *''Dawn of War Omnibus'' (Novel) by C. S. Goto, pp. 279-281 *''Dawn of War: Tempest'' (Novel) by C.S. Goto *''Harlequin'' (Inquistion War Trilogy) by Ian Watson *''Farseer'' (Novel) by William King *''Warrior Coven'' (Novel) by C.S. Goto *''Warhammer 40,000: Dawn of War - Winter Assault'' (PC Game) *''Warhammer 40,000: Dawn of War - Dark Crusade'' (PC Game) *''Warhammer 40,000: Dawn of War - Soulstorm'' (PC Game) *''Warhammer 40,000: Dawn of War II'' (PC Game) *''Warhammer 40,000: Dawn of War II'' (PC Game) *''Warhammer 40,000: Dawn of War II - Retribution'' (PC Game) Gallery File:Eldrad_Ulthran_6th_Ed.jpg|High Farseer Eldrad Ulthran. File:Ulthwé_Farseers.jpg|Ulthwé Warlocks in battle. Ulthwé Farseer.jpg|Ulthwé Farseer. Ulthwé Warlock_witchblade.jpg|Ulthwé Warlock armed with a Witchblade. Ulthwé Storm Guardian 1.jpg|Ulthwé Storm Guardian. Ulthwé Storm Guardian 2.jpg|Ulthwé Black Guardian. Ulthwé Wraithguard_Wraithcannon.jpg|Ulthwé Wraithguard armed with Wraithcannon. Ulthwé Wraithguard.jpg|Ulthwé Wraithguard in battle. FarseerUlthwe.jpg|An Ulthwé Farseer summons his formidable psychic powers in battle. Ulthwe Black Guardians Storm Squad.jpg|A squad of Black Guardians charge into battle. Ulthwe Black Guardian Defenders.jpg|A squad of Ulthwé Storm Guardians. Ulthwé Dire Avengers.jpg|Ulthwé Dire Avengers Aspect Warriors in battle. File:Eldar_Scorpion.jpg|An Ulthwé Scorpion super heavy grav-tank. Eldar Wave Serpent.png|An Ulthwé Wave Serpent grav-vehicle. File:Ulthwé_Falcon_grav-tank.jpg|Ulthwé Falcon grav-tank. File:Firestorm.jpg|An Ulthwé Firestorm anti-aircraft heavy grav-vehicle. Ulthwé Night Spinner.jpg|A Night Spinner anti-grav tank of Ulthwé. Ulthwé Phoenix Bomber.jpg|A Phoenix Bomber of Craftworld Ulthwé. File:Ulthwé vs Dark Angels.jpg|An Aeldari warhost of the Ulthwé craftworld assaults a Dark Angels' bastion. es:Ulthwé Category:U Category:Eldar Category:Eldar Craftworlds